Problem: Evaluate $p+(-q)-2$ where $p = -3$ and $q = 5$.
Answer: Let's substitute ${p = -3}$ and ${q = 5}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} {p}+(-{q})-2 \\\\ &= {\left(-3\right)}+\left(-{5}\right)-2 \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &= -3-5-2 \\\\ &=-8-2 \end{aligned}$ $=-10$